Helicopter dollies are commonly used for landing and transporting helicopters on the ground. However, landing on a dolly can be extremely dangerous. Since it is difficult to see helicopter skids while trying to precisely land on the dolly, the skids may miss the dolly completely or can be caught in the space between the dolly platform and the ground. This landing mishap can cause helicopters to roll over and crash. Although various helicopter dollies have been used for helicopter landing, further improvements are possible.